Valentines day songs
by dracosgrl2002
Summary: A kareoke at Hogwarts, Various people sing


Title: Valentines day songs Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns em not me. Much as I wish Draco were mine.  
  
Authors notes: My first eva attempt at Fanfiction, probably awful but hey I wrote sumthin dammit. This is set fifth year. Anyway, read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Valentine's Dance at Hogwarts was a huge success. The twins had behaved, Harry and Ron hadn't been harassed, Krum had been soundly ignored by Hermione and Ginny had managed to avoid Malfoy. But now was the part most feared. The kareoke love songs. Dumbledore's idea. People would be chosen at random, in duets or alone to sing. The stage was bewitched so the minute you stood up there you lost all fear, which also meant confessing your love to some one in the audience, only teachers were ammune. McGonagall stepped up on stage and held up the mic. 'Professor Dumbledore has asked me to dispense with formality so I will begin.' She sat a little cupid statue on a pedestal and it call out 'Fred and George Weasley' The whole room groaned as the two smirked and raced forward. They bounded onto the stage and grabbed the mic. 'For my darling Angelina' Fred bellowed 'The light of my life, Alicia' George yelled The two girls went red and hid their faces as the music started.  
  
Fred: I like big butts and I cannot lie u other brotherz can't deny when a girl walks in with a itty, bitty, waist and a round thing in ur face u get sprung want to pull up tough cuz u noticed that butt was stuck beef to the jeans shes wearing im hooked and I can't stop staring oh baby I wanna get wit cha and take ur pictcha my homeboys tryed 2 warn me but that butt u got makes me so horny ooooooo rumple smooth skin u say u wanna get my benz well use me use me cuz u ain't that average groupie I seen her dancin to hell with romancing she sweat wet shes got it going like a turbo jet im tired of magazines seenin flat butts are the thing cuz the average black man ask him that shes got 2 pack much back so fellas YAH! fellas YAH! cuz ur girlfriends got the butt HELL YAH! shake it yah shake it yah shake that healthy butt baby got back  
  
Together: baby got back  
  
George: I like them round and big and when Im throwing a gig I just can't help myself I'm acting like an animal now here's my scandal I wanna get u home and uh double up uh uh I ain't talking bout playboy those silicon parts are made for toys I want them real thick and juicy so find that juicy double mix-alot seem trouble begging for a piece of that bubble so Im looking at rock videos knocking these bimbos looking like hoes u can those bimbos I keep my women like flo-jo a word to the thick soled sisterz i wanna get wit cha i won't cus or hit cha i gotta be straight when I say I wanna uh to the break of dawn baby's got it going on a lot of sims won't like this song cuz thoses punks like to hit and quit it and I'd ratehr stay and play cuz I'm long and I'm strong and I'm down to get this frick shit on so ladies YAH! ladies YAH! so u wanna roll my mercedes YAH! so turn around stick it out even white boys got 2 shout baby got back  
  
Together: baby got back  
  
yah baby when it comes to females cosmo ain't got nothing to do with my selection 36 24 36 oh if she's 5'3"  
  
Together: so ur girlfriend owns a honda playing workout tapes by fonda but fonda ain't got a motor on the back of her honda my anacoda don't got none unless u got buns hun you can do side bends or sit-ups but please don't lose that butt some brotherz wanna play that hard roll and tell ya that the butt ain't gold so they toss and leave it and i pull up quick to retrieve it so cosmo says ur fat well i ain't down wit dat cuz ur waist is small and ur curves are kicking and im thinking bout sticking to the beanpole dames and the magazines you ain't it miss thing give me a sista i can't resist her red beans and rice didn't miss her some knuckle head tried to dis cuz those girls are on my list he had game but he chose to hit em and I pull up quick to get wit him so ladies if da butt is round and u wanna triple xbo down dial 1-900-mixalot and kick dem nasty thoughts baby got back  
  
baby got back  
  
little in the middle but u got much back  
  
little in the middle but u got much back  
  
little in the middle but u got much back  
  
little in the middle but u got much back  
  
The room was filled with a stunned silence before it erupted in cheers. Alicia and Angelina looked suitably mortified and as soon as their boyfriends rejoined them began beating them. McGonagall reappeared, biting back laughter and the Cupid spoke again. 'PANSY PARKINSON' She stared wide eyed before running up 'Do my darling Draco Malfoy' and as he stared one eyebrow raised she began  
  
Now I don't have to question Where you were last night Cuz I already know what you will say I already know you'll lie But I can't be mad at you Because there's something that you don't know That when you're gone, I do my own thing I catch a bone while you're doggin' me  
  
When you're out in the club, don't think I'm not When you're out makin' love, don't think I'm not When you're feelin' good in somebody's spot Getting hot, don't stop Just don't think I'm not Cuz I'm out getting mine  
  
When you're out in the club, don't think I'm not When you're out makin' love, don't think I'm not When you're feelin' good in somebody's spot Getting hot, don't stop Just don't think I'm not Cuz I'm out getting mine  
  
When I try to get your attention You ignore me everytime You were so caught up doing your own dirt That you didn't notice mine Well I couldn't put up with your schemin' And I couldn't put up with your lies They say two wrongs won't make it right But it's suiting me just fine  
  
When you're out in the club, don't think I'm not When you're out makin' love, don't think I'm not When you're feelin' good in somebody's spot Getting hot, don't stop Just don't think I'm not Cuz I'm out getting mine  
  
When you're out in the club, don't think I'm not When you're out makin' love, don't think I'm not When you're feelin' good in somebody's spot Getting hot, don't stop Just don't think I'm not Cuz I'm out getting mine  
  
Don't be surprised to know that Sometimes women play the field You may not believe it but it's real The game is so real, so real, so real Oh, don't think we won't do it When you're out in the club  
  
When you're out in the club, don't think I'm not When you're out makin' love, don't think I'm not When you're feelin' good in somebody's spot Getting hot, don't stop Just don't think I'm not Cuz I'm out getting mine  
  
The song ended and the girl stalked off amid female screams of 'You go girl', 'You tell him sista' and 'You rock girl you rock' The cupid spoke once again. 'Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter' The two boys had been in the process of sneaking out a window. So when the room turned to look for them Harry was half dangling from the window Ron trying to pull him out. 'Mr. Weasley, Mr Potter back in here now.' McGonagall yelled and the boys complied scrambling back in and trudging miserably to the stage. 'Um, I love you Hermione' Ron yelled blushing madly 'I...I' Harry began before clamping his hands over his mouth. Ron wrenched them away and Harry yelled 'I love Virginia Weasley' The two glared at McGonagall as the music started.  
  
Ron: Another day Without your smile Another day Just passes by But now I know How much it means For you to stay Right here with me The time We spent apart Will make our love Grow stronger But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer  
  
Together: I wanna grow old with you I wanna die Lying in your arms I wanna grow old with you I wanna be Looking in your eyes I wanna be there for you Sharing everything you do I wanna grow old with you  
  
Harry: A thousand miles Between us now It causes me to Wonder how Our love tonight Remains so strong It makes our risk Right all along The time We spent apart Will make our love Grow stronger But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer  
  
Together:I wanna grow old with you I wanna die Lying in your arms I wanna grow old with you I wanna be Looking in your eyes I wanna be there for you Sharing everything you do I wanna grow old with you  
  
Things can come and go I know but Baby I believe Something's burning Strong between us Makes it clear to me  
  
I wanna grow old with you I wanna die Lying in your arms I wanna grow old with you I wanna be Looking in your eyes I wanna be there for you Sharing everything you do I wanna grow old with you  
  
The two blushed and ran off the stage to sit hidden in their robes at the back of the room. Anyone who went near them got growled at. Once again the cupid yelled 'Draco Malfoy' Draco smugly sauntered up on stage and called out 'I love Ginny Weasley, and I can give you more then Potter' The music started and he sang.  
  
If you could only read my mind You would know the things between us, ain't right I know your arms are open wide But you're a little on the strange side, I can't lie  
  
Your one vice Is you're too nice Come around now Can't you see  
  
I want you All tatooed I want you bad Complete me Mistreat me I want you to be bad, bad, bad, bad, bad  
  
If you could only read my mind You would know that I feel waited, so long Someone almost just like you But with attitude, I've waited So come on Get out at close time Pull out those highlights Come around now can you see  
  
I want you In a final soon I want you bad Complicated X Rated I want you bad, bad, bad, bad, bad  
  
Dont get me wrong I know your only being good But if thats whats wrong I guess I just misunderstood  
  
I want you All tatooed I want you bad Complicated X rated I want you bad I mean it I need it I want you bad, bad, bad, bad, bad Bad, really, really bad  
  
Draco smirked once more befor eleaving the stage. Ginny stared after him mystified. 'Viktor Krum' The cupid yelled and the bulgarian who had been trying to get Hermione's attention stopped, shrugged and walked up on stage. 'I love Herm-on -nee' The music began.  
  
Now and forever Until the time is through I can't believe it I don't know where to start No baby So many questions Deep inside my heart  
  
Give me a moment before you go There's something you ought to know  
  
Baby now and forever Until the time is through I'll be standing here Waiting and never Give up my faith in you Trying to make it clear Without your love I'd be half a man Maybe one day you'll understand Now and forever Until the time is through I'll be waiting How can I tell you So that you can see You know that Love has a meaning When you are here with me  
  
Give me a moment before you go There's something you ought to know  
  
Baby now and forever Until the time is through I'll be standing here Waiting and never Give up my faith in you Trying to make it clear Without your love I'd be half a man Maybe one day you'll understand Now and forever Until the time is through I'll be waiting How can I tell you So that you can see You know that Love has a meaning When you are here with me There is no one to comfort me Here in my cold reality I'm searching for words What can I say To make you see Baby now Until time Is through I'll be here  
  
Baby now and forever Until the time is through I'll be standing here Waiting and never Give up my faith in you Trying to make it clear Without your love I'd be half a man Maybe one day you'll understand Now and forever I'll be here for you Until the time is through  
  
Viktor strod off stage and up to a shell shocked Hermione. As he bent to kiss her she was saved 'Hermione Granger and Virginia Weasley' The pair walked up to the stage, every eye in the room one them. Would Ginny confess love for Harry or Draco, would Hermione confess love for Ron or Krum. Harry and Ron had moved, as well as Draco and Krum all four were now in front of the Stage. Hermione stepped up to the mic and spoke. 'This song will hopefully be enough to tell the men we love, if after they still don't know then we'll tell.  
  
Ginny:You're the bravest of hearts, you're the strongest of souls You're my light in the dark, you're the place I call home You can say it's all right, but I know that you're breaking up inside I see it in your eyes Even you face the night afraid and alone That's why I'll be there  
  
When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend Ev'ry beat of my heart, ev'ry day without end Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes If that's what it takes  
  
Hermione: You can sleep in my arms, you don't have to explain When your heart's crying out, baby, whisper my name 'Cause I've reached out for you when the thunder is crashing up above You've given me your love When your smile like the sun that shines through the pain That's why I'll be there  
  
When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend Ev'ry beat of my heart, ev'ry day without end I will stand like a rock, I will bend till I break Till there's no more to give, if that's what it takes  
  
Together: I will risk everything, I will fight, I will bleed I will lay down my life, if that's what you need Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes  
  
Through the wind and the rain, through the smoke and the fire When the fear rises up, when the wave's ever higher I will lay down my heart, my body, my soul I will hold on all night and never let go Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes  
  
If that's what it takes Every day If that's what it takes Every day  
  
Harry and Ron shared a look and smiled before climbing onto the stage. Ron grabbed Hermione and Harry , Ginny 'Say it 'Mione' He whispered 'I love Ronald Jason Arthur Weasley. Anyone questions that and they'll meet the business end of my fist' 'And I love Harry James Potter. And if Voldemort lays so much as one finger on him I'll beat his skinny snaky arse cause Harry's mine' 'Virginia' The other three yelled before dissolving into giggles. 'I love you Hermione' Ron told her before kissing her. Harry looked from his friends with a smile and into the face of an expectant red head. 'Well' She said 'I love you Gin' He whispered and kissed her. As they did the entire hall erupted and Professor Flitwick charmed the paper hearts to fly around them.  
  
THE END (Thank god) 


End file.
